This invention relates to golf bags and more particularly to a novel golf bag construction which makes the bag readily adaptable for carrying and for use on a golf cart. Further, golf bags in accordance with the invention include certain unique features not found in conventional bags.
A golf bag in accordance with the invention, for example, includes a support tube of selected diameter, for example, 8 inches for smaller bags or 10-1/2 inches for larger bags, which may, for example, be fabricated from lightweight metal sheet, and which forms the main club storage compartment of the bag. The tube may be covered with any suitable fabric cover which may include storage pockets on three sides and an adjustable-length shoulder strap on the fourth side. The shoulder strap may include a shoulder pad portion which is slotted to receive a rigid carrying handle attached to and projecting outwardly from the bag body, so that when the shoulder strap is adjusted to its shortest length, it lies substantially flat against the outside of the bag with the handle protruding through the slot in the shoulder portion. In another embodiment, the carrying handle may be secured directly to the outside of the shoulder pad.
The bag may include a cushioned double-bottom constrcction including a shock absorbing ring of rubber or like resilient material to cushion shocks when the bag is impacted against a surface, and to cushion the club handles against shock. The tube interior may be partitioned by suspended club dividers supported on bars attached to a suspension ring adjacent the top of the tube. Further, the topmost ring section of the tube may be magnetized so as to provide a retainer which holds steel-shafted clubs against the tube in circumferentially spaced and organized positions. The bag may further include a chain and snap hook for securing the bag on a golf cart in place of conventional cart straps normally used for this purpose.
While numerous golf bag designs are currectly available, applicant is unaware of any golf bag having the particular structural features of the present invention. Examples of previous golf bag designs may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,628,186: May 10, 1927 PA0 1,936,021: Nov. 21, 1933 PA0 2,437,405: Mar. 9, 1948 PA0 2,861,614: Nov. 25, 1958 PA0 4,181,167: Nov. 1, 1980 PA0 4,266,589: May 12, 1981 PA0 4,332,283: June 1, 1982 PA0 4,350,194: Sept. 21, 1982
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.